tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Strikes Out
* Michael Brandon |season=10 |season_no=10.17 |number=251 |released= *10th September 2006 *29th October 2006 *23rd May 2007 *3rd September 2008 *10th March 2010 |previous=Thomas and the Shooting Star |next=Topped Off Thomas}} Edward Strikes Out is the seventeenth episode of the tenth season. Plot One summer morning, Edward arrives at Brendam Docks to pick up some heavy pipes. Gordon and Thomas are there; Thomas is excited because a new crane arrived on the island. He thinks the crane looks very strong and could even lift up Gordon, making him cross as Thomas puffs away. Gordon points out that the crane has no engine, and he cannot move unless another engine pulls him. Edward notices this too and thinks the new crane cannot be really useful. Gordon agrees and says that he will only get in the way. Percy arrives, also feeling excited about the new crane. Gordon dismisses the crane as "new-fangled nonsense" and puffs away. Percy wonders what "new-fangled nonsense" is. Edward explains that it means you are new and cannot be Really Useful. Soon Edward collects the flatbeds of pipes, which are right next to the crane. The crane introduces himself to Edward. He tells him that his name is Rocky and wants to help Edward. Edward neglects Rocky's help and calls him "new-fangled nonsense." He then puffs away before the pipes are secured. Edward is approaching a signal, but is so lost in thought about Rocky that he is going too fast. The signal suddenly turns red. Edward notices the signal, stops very quickly, and causes the flatbeds of pipes to fall onto the rails. Edward refuses to get Rocky, and his driver telephones for Harvey instead. Harvey comes to help, but can only lift one heavy pipe at a time. He points out that it is going to take a long time to clear the line. Thomas and Emily arrive when they see the pipes. Thomas suggests to get Rocky, but Edward refuses again and says they have to be patient. Emily mumbles that she hates being patient. Gordon comes round a bend really fast and crashes into the pipes. Edward realises that only Rocky can lift him back on the tracks and gets him from Brendam. Rocky clears the lines in little time, and Edward learns that he spoke too soon. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Harvey * Emily * Rocky * Henry (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maron * Centre Island Quarry Trivia * When Gordon is speeding along the line towards the pipes, the footage is sped up. * This marks Harvey's last speaking role until The Great Discovery and his last speaking role in an episode until the seventeenth season episode, Gone Fishing. Goofs * When Harvey lifts the pipes back onto Edward's flatbed, his eyes are wonky. * When Edward is approaching to the signal, it seems to be some metres in front of him, but he is seen travelling much further before he stops. * In the shot of Edward pulling Rocky down the hill, Rocky's crane arm jerks up a bit. * Gordon's tender is derailed in a close-up. * Numerous sound effects are out of sync in the US version. * When Edward arrives with Rocky, Rocky's eyes are wonky. * When the narrator says "And everyone hooted and cheered for Rocky," Harvey is not whistling. * Edward is completely out of character in this episode. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Rocky (discontinued) * Category: Books - Do Not! Do Not Ask Him for Help * Magazine Stories - Edward Strikes Out Home Media Releases es:Edward Toma la Iniciativa pl:Edek i Nowy Dźwig Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes